All I Can Say Is You Blow Me Away
by only-because3
Summary: Set in the 'I Can Be In No Better Place' verse. Her body feels sore and she can only assume it's because whenever she plays video games with Noah, she's tense the entire time


**Title:** All I Can Say Is You Blow Me Away  
><strong>Author: <strong>only_because3  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Faberry, Quinn/Puck friendship  
><strong>Rating: <strong>... G? Quinn's topless at one point so I guess that'd make it T?  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2807  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Her body feels sore and she can only assume it's because whenever she plays video games with Noah, she's tense the entire time (she's much too competitive and paranoid to play all the first person shooter games he makes her play with him).  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Fluff. Nothing but fluff. I don't really know what's wrong with me. I've never been known to write such happy things lol. But I wrote this the other day at work based on a picture I saw on tumblr (which was really nothing more than a slightly porny pic but then I got this adorable idea). Set in the same 'verse as 'I Could Be In No Better Place' though chronologically, this one would come first.

* * *

><p>Quinn pads her way into the tiny bedroom she shares with Rachel, pushing her greasy hair back with one hand. Her body feels sore and she can only assume it's because whenever she plays video games with Noah, she's tense the entire time (she's much too competitive and paranoid to play all the first person shooter games he makes her play with him). It's been raining all week and now that it's Saturday, she's feeling 100% lazy. In fact, it's already 4 and she hasn't even showered yet.<p>

She stretches a bit, lifting her arms over her head and turning from side to side before she sits down on the edge of the bed. It's really tempting to just lie down and go back to sleep but she knows Rachel would only yell at her when she got home. Rachel's the only one who seemed to be unaffected by the rain and has been hell bent on it not ruining her weekend plans. In fact, she and Holly (who, like any 9 year old, hates to be kept inside on weekends no matter what the weather is like) were bouncing off the walls this morning from being cooped up inside. They had left around 11 to do… Well, Quinn's not exactly sure what her daughter and wife are doing.

"I peeled all the potatoes," Noah mutters as he walks into the bedroom, Evan asleep against his chest.

She groans and falls into the blankets, not wanting to get up and make dinner. She's only making soup, one of the easiest, laziest meals ever, but the bed is far too comfy and inviting for her to sit up. "You should make dinner tonight," she says as she rolls on to her other side, hiding her face in the blankets until she feels the bed dip. Evan's looking back at her with the same sleepy eyes Noah has and she finds herself smiling when he yawns. "Hello my son. Are you tired?" He nods before yawning again, crawling across the blankets to burrow next to his mother.

"We should make Rachel cook. She seems to be the only one with energy today." He collapses on Rachel's side of the bed, and Evan looks back at his father, reaching a small chubby hand out towards him. "I'm gonna miss you when you move, buddy."

Quinn frowns and follows her son's example by reaching for Noah. "You can move in with us. You know that. We just need more room than this apartment."

He shakes his head and grabs her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "You guys are married, have been for almost two years. You need your space."

"But you're you. You're our boy." She sounds so small and sincere that he drops her hand and scoots close enough so he can kiss her forehead. "You don't have to miss out on seeing the kids as much as you do now. The house has two spare bedrooms. One totally has your name on it."

"Quinn, it's okay. You already know I'll be over everyday anyway. Besides, who else is going to keep you company when you're at home all day with this little punk?" Evan looks up at his father, scowling slightly and pushing himself into Quinn. Noah laughs and kisses Evan's head before looking back at the blonde across from him. "We're not together, you and Rachel are. I know my place in all this and you guys have already let me in way more than you should've."

Quinn's eyebrows drop into a glare, one that he's seen Evan give him numerous times already even though he's only a few weeks past one. It'd be hard for him to believe that Evan didn't come from Quinn when he makes faces like that if he hadn't seen Evan shoot out of Rachel. "You are my family... You are our family." Over the past nine years, he's seen first hand just how much family means to Quinn. Family had always been important to her but back when she still spoke to her parents, family was more an obligatory love. A job that she was required to follow to a T or else she had to suffer the consequences, which she did.

But ever since Holly was born, she has done nothing but try to make it work. She wanted their daughter to grow up in the type of environment the two of them never did. She wanted both of them there, everyday if possible, she wanted them to be happy, and she wanted to make sure that Holly knew every single day, no matter how young she was, that they loved her. During that first year after Holly was born, they made his tiny bedroom in his mother's house a home. They even tried dating for a while and it sort of worked for them. Even though raising Holly was, and still is, a learn-as-you-go experience, they managed that first year beautifully. They have this flawless tag-team ability that just came naturally, especially when Holly had colic when she was 3 months old, and after they got past their left over teenage bullshit (because, even though they were 16, they were parents and needed to buck the fuck up), they realized they worked well together. But, as they figured out, working well and parenting well together doesn't mean that dating works for them. It was nice, but that's all it was.

Even after they decided to stop dating (which really only consisted of two dates, a few kisses that are exactly like the ones they still share today, and one fuck during the 13 months they dated), Quinn made it clear that nothing about how they were raising Holly was going to change. They remained side by side as they worked, went to school, raised Holly, and became the adults nobody thought they'd blossom into. By the time graduation came, they were moving into the apartment they're still in now with Rachel and they had a two year old daughter who always seemed to be smiling. He doesn't think a day has gone by since his sophomore year of high school where he hasn't seen any of the girls he considers his.

And now that they're make shift family has grown by one, Quinn's been desperately trying to keep them just as close as they were then. He loves her for it but at the same time, he knows that he really does need to give her and Rachel their time. Not that he's in their way now, but they're married and he's okay with taking a backseat in their family dynamic so that they can live a 'normal' married couple's life. "I know I'm your family," he replies softly. "And if you guys find yourself at a complete and utter loss without me around the house, then I'll move into your guest room… This move doesn't change the fact that we're family Q."

She nods, smiling as she strokes Evan's arm lightly. "You won't leave me like my parents," she asks and it almost hurts him that she still needs confirmation after all these years. She's an adult now and a mother of 2, and she doesn't let these left over abandonment issues run her life. But he knows it's hard for her to let those go since she's never had a resolution of any sort with her parents and so he answers as cockily as he can, "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried Fabray."

She sighs and props herself up on her arm so she can kiss him. "I love ya Q."

"I love you too Noah." She kisses him once more right before Holly jumps on to the bed, her legs narrowly missing Evan's legs. "Holly, you have got to be more careful around your brother," Quinn lectures as Noah pulls Holly up to lie on his chest.

"Sorry but I'm just so excited! Momma and I almost recreated the entire 'Singin' in the Rain' sequence." On cue, Rachel walks into the room, hands on her hips, staring at her family.

"What happened to you making soup," she asks as she goes to kneel on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning her trench coat before tossing the wet garment to the ground.

"I haven't even showered yet," Quinn confesses, earning an 'Ew Mommy' from Holly.

"I peeled the potatoes. Quinn's the one who's slacking." He laughs when Quinn punches him in the arm until she punches him again with her middle finger bent upwards. "Fuck Q, that hurt!"

Rachel sighs dramatically as she drops on to her stomach, tickling Evan's feet until he's laughing and accidentally knees Quinn in the stomach. The blonde glares down at her but she makes no apologizes and instead says, "Lucky for you my wonderful, lazy family, we brought back pizza."

"Pizza," Noah exclaims, his face exaggerating his excitement as Evan looks back at him with the same expression. "Let's go eat kids." Holly hops off the bed and bounds down the hall as Noah scoops his sleepy son up, following Holly down the hall to the living room.

"Your hair is soaked," Quinn muses through a yawn as Rachel rests her head on Quinn's knee.

"Didn't Holly tell you of our song and dance number? It was actually quite impressive." Rachel pushes herself off the bed and walks over to their closet. Quinn rolls over so she can watch Rachel strip off her slightly damp clothes, eyes once again feeling heavy. "And much like the movie, an officer is the one who stopped us from completing out delightful number. He told us to knock it off and stop disturbing the peace actually. I tried explaining to him that we were most likely brightening everyone's rainy day but he wasn't hearing any of it."

Rachel slips one of Noah's old shirts that has somehow become theirs on before turning to their dresser for pajama pants. "I should probably shower huh?" Rachel nods as she slips into a pair of Quinn's sweats. "Do you actually have any of your own clothing?"

"Listen here Smelly, I have plenty of my own clothes. But on this rather dreary day, I prefer to wear clothes that I'm extremely comfortable in. It just so happens that these items of clothing don't necessarily belong to me."

She looks over at Quinn who frowns before asking, "Do I really smell?"

"You've seen better days my darling." Quinn sits back up with another yawn, scratching her stomach over her sweater. "Go take a quick shower. I'll save you some pizza." Quinn catches her arm before she can go, tugging her close until Rachel's knees hit the exposed bed between the blonde's legs. Rachel drapes her arms around Quinn's neck as Quinn presses her head into the shorter girl's stomach.

"Shower with me. I feel like I haven't seen you all day and we were busy all week," Quinn says into her skin, pulling back to see Rachel shaking her head.

"The pizza will be cold by the time we get done in there," she replies with a small smile. "Besides, I just got dressed." She reaches down and grips the hem of Quinn's oversized sweater, stepping back so she can pull it over her head. This could either get the ball rolling with Quinn's shower, or she could end up flat on her back on the bed. She's not quite sure which way this is going to go yet. "We'll have fun later. But I'm hungry and would rather you be clean." She throws the sweater to the floor somewhere near her coat, grinning when Quinn shivers and goose bumps appear all over her exposed skin. "Though you are very tempting."

"Can I get a kiss first?" Quinn grips Rachel's hips and looks up expectantly, her short hair sticking up every which way from the static of her discarded sweater. It sounds like a trap and Rachel leans down cautiously, only for Quinn to pull her down once their lips make contact.

"Quinn!" Before she can protest any more, Quinn's running her tongue over her bottom lip and out of complete and utter habit, she sighs and parts her lips. She can feel Quinn grin in victory against her lips and she pulls back slowly as the blonde continues to nip at her lips. "The door's open and our children are just down the hall," she chastises, a small yelp escaping her lips when Quinn flips them over. She pauses at the site of Quinn half naked on top of her, only to see Evan standing shakily in the doorway out of the corner of her eye. "Our son's come to see what you're doing to his mother."

"You know you love it," Quinn replies as she turns to see the boy gripping on to the door jam to steady himself. "Come on over baby." She waves Evan over before tucking her hair behind her ears. She jumps slightly when she feels Rachel's fingertip outlining the tattoo on the side of her ribs.

Rachel has never admitted to liking it. As a matter of fact, when Quinn came home the day she got it, Rachel lectured her for an hour before yelling at Noah for letting her get it and then finally taking Holly with her when she went to calm down for a half an hour. "Why on earth would you do something so outrageously permanent to your body," she yelled, eyes wide when Quinn timidly showed her the cursive R on her ribs. To this day Rachel refuses to admit it was a good decision. "Yes we are in love and I see us being together in the long term, but things change. And then what? What if we break up and you're left with an R branded on your side, reminding you of the amazing person you lost."

Quinn had looked at her with an arched brow. "Why does it sound like I'm the one who fucked things up in your scenario?" Rachel had put her hands on her hips and glared at her before telling her she was stupid.

For the first 3 months Rachel refused to so much as look at the tattoo, but Quinn's noticed numerous occasions where Rachel's outlined it over and over and over. She always seems to get this look on her face that Quinn's not exactly sure how to describe. There's always a tiny, almost hidden smile on her face when she sees it and her eyes get kind of glossy. That look is usually followed by some of the most tender moments Quinn's shared with the brunette and she knows that Rachel has grown to love the tattoo, she's just too stubborn to back down from her initial point. Which is why Rachel still sometimes gives her shit about it, even though 9 times out of 10, Rachel pays special attention to it when they're lying in bed.

Quinn looks back down at Rachel and she smiles when she finds that face she loves seeing so much. Rachel palms her side, pressing down on the tattoo as she says, "I love you Quinn."

To this day, Quinn's smile gets so wide her cheeks hurt when Rachel says that to her. "I love you too wife." Each word is punctuated with a kiss and the last one lingers until she feels Evan tugging on her ankle. Quinn turns back around and picks up her son and sets him on the bed next to Rachel. "I guess I'll go shower now," she sighs, leaning down and pulling Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth before kissing her and standing up. Rachel kicks her butt when she turns to grab her towel from the hook next to their closet and Quinn sticks her tongue out in response. "Son, you could probably use a bath too since you didn't shower with Momma this morning."

"I thought you would've taken care of it when you showered. Little did I know you would decide to sit in your filth," Rachel retorts, catching their son as he tries to squirm off the bed. "Evan, you have to be clean, even if your Mommy doesn't set a good example."

"I showered last night before bed and I've done nothing today! I would not say I'm sitting in filth. All you've done is attack me since you came home." Quinn throws her towel over her shoulder and picks up Evan, holding him against her naked chest.

"Quinn, as your wife I'm allowed to tell you when you smell as candidly as I so choose." Rachel pushes herself off the bed and pinches Evan's cheek before poking the side of Quinn's boob just because she can. "You two better hurry up. I'm sure the pizza's getting cold."


End file.
